Un malentendido y un rumor
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack&roll. Keith/Ivan. Nathan encuentra una carta incriminatoria perteneciente a Ivan, que lo decide a ayudar el pequeño héroe pesimista, aún si su objetivo es Keith, cuyo único defecto es ser despistado.


**Reto: **Rumor / Crack and Roll  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Situado después del episodio 15.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor (?

* * *

><p><strong>Un malentendido y un rumor<strong>

Iván deja que un suspiro escape de sus labios mientras cierra la puerta de los vestuarios tras de sí, misma que le imita con un chirrido espectral. Ha sido otro largo e infructuoso día. Ese pensamiento lo asalta poderosamente, justo como lo hace su pesimismo todas las mañanas, cuando los rayos del sol irrumpen en su habitación anunciándole que es el comienzo de otro nuevo día en el que no destacará. ¿Qué le queda? Piensa, reflexiona mientras sus pasos se dirigen hacia su casillero, donde su ropa del día a día descansa en su mochila, pulcramente doblada sólo para convertirlo de nuevo, tras ponérsela, en alguien invisible. ¿Qué le queda? No ha conseguido puntos en dos semanas y el sólo hecho de que otros héroes mejores que él tampoco lo hayan hecho sólo consigue deprimirlo aún más. El actual Rey de los Héroes les ha arrebatado toda posibilidad, aunque él, claro nunca la tuvo.

El traje de Origami Cyclone queda colgado tras varios minutos de larga lucha contra botones y solapas, partes especiales diseñadas por el Doctor Saito que nunca ha logrado usar. Un segundo suspiro escapa de sus labios cuando toma su mochila y la puerta vuelve a abrirse, revelando a sus compañeros héroes dispuestos a hacer lo propio y volver a sus vidas cotidianas. Nadie se da cuenta de que está un poco decaído, pero no le sorprende. Nunca nadie se da cuenta. O al menos eso cree.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? —Nathan está sentado sobre una pequeña banca sacándose las botas casi con un ritmo hipnótico que no logra atontarlo, sino más bien frustrarlo, pues él no posee tampoco esa extraña capacidad de ser—. ¿Tienes algún problema? —no sabe qué decirle. No sabe ni por dónde empezar, mucho menos con tantos oyentes que fingen cambiarse a pocos metros de él.

—No. Claro que no —quiere añadir otra cosa, quiere añadir que así es él, que es natural, pero se calla como siempre pensando en que ya pasará, que no hay necesidad de que Nathan husmee en sus asuntos privados.

—¿Quién está deprimido? —pregunta otra voz, confirmándole sus sospechas de que todos ahí lo escuchan y lo ven, pero no les importa—. ¿Qué pasa? —Ivan se paraliza cuando identifica la voz, su incosciente gritándole que salga de ahí inmediatamente. Keith se acerca a su encuentro ya completamente vestido, presa de ese nuevo arrebato de ánimo inexplicable tras semanas de depresión, presa de esa fórmula mágica que él necesita conseguir.

—Ah, no, no es nada —por alguna razón y él sabe muy bien cuál, pues se suma a la serie de problemas que de vez en cuando lo atormentan por las noches, no quiere que Keith sepa. Mucho menos Kotetsu. Para ese tipo de depresión no hay solución—. Bueno, se me hace tarde. Si me disculpan... ¡Buenas noches!

Huye haciéndose uno con la pared, desvaneciéndose como lo ha querido siempre, la única cosa útil que puede hacer con su poder. El resto de los héroes se queda estupefacto por unos segundos antes de seguir con sus actividades, atribuyendo todo a los clásicos arrebatos de la adolescencia, a problemas que ellos no necesitan arreglar. Sólo uno de ellos, o más bien dos, si se cuenta al sorprendido y confuso Keith, parecen preocuparse. Pero sólo Nathan decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Sólo Nathan nota un detalle en el suelo frente al casillero de Iván que los demás no, mismo que contiene todas sus penas escondidas.

—Parece que se le ha olvidado esto —murmura el hombre y el ambiente tenso y cargado con frustración se rompe cuando sonríe, entre malicioso y perspicaz, para mirar a los otros, temerosos de las posibles implicaciones que el descubrimiento supone para el indefenso héroe japonés—. Oh, no se preocupen, ya lo arreglaré yo.

—¿En serio? ¡Entonces gracias y muchas gracias! —Keith queda más tranquilo tras esta promesa. Los demás sonríen con nerviosismo, pues ya conocen cómo se las gasta Nathan, tan hábil como lo es en el campo de batalla como en el curiosear la vida de los demás e invadir sus espacios personales.

Lo que ha encontrado en el suelo, precisamente, es el punto de partida de su plan. Uno al que ha llamado: Sacarle la sopa a Iván.

.

Iván revuelve su mochila como un desesperado, como si dentro se encontrara un artículo que suponiera vida o muerte, salvación y perdición. Quizás es así a sus ojos. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde debió caer? Le tiembla el cuerpo de sólo pensarlo, quiere fundirse con el suelo para siempre de tan sólo imaginarlo y se reprocha por millonésima vez el haber vertido sus sentimientos en un pedazo de papel, en una carta que nunca iba a mandar a Edward, demasiado íntima como para que él la comprendiera. ¡Ah, ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde está la carta? El pesimismo que lo invade todos los días tras regresar a casa se convierte en febril ansiedad, misma que desencadena un tornado en su habitación, casi siempre pulcramente cuidada.

¿Dónde está? Recapitula el día sucedido, la mañana en la cual puso dentro de la mochila el sobre sin remitente, los vestidores donde la carta seguía ahí. La llegada de la noche y su descuido al cambiarse, ajeno totalmente al ambiente a su alrededor, sumido en sus oscuros pensamientos. Luego la carta desaparecida, el trayecto a casa donde el sobre no estaba ahí. Su piel palidece aún más hasta darle la apariencia de un cadáver y siente cómo su respiración se convierte en artificial y dificultosa, como si estuviese sumergido en un mar profundo.

Los vestidores. Ése es el único lugar donde puede estar, donde aún podría encontrarse. Ahí o entre las manos de cualquiera de los héroes, cualquiera que esté dispuesto a burlarse de él. Piensa en Wild Tiger y en su reacción exagerada. En Barnaby y la sonrisa indiferente aflorando en sus labios. En Nathan y el escándalo que armaría. Pero sobretodo piensa en Keith, el motivo de esa carta, la inspiración principal.

Soy un tonto. Piensa, se recrimina cuando se deja caer varias horas después de su infructuosa búsqueda en la cama, muerto de vergüenza y lleno de pesimismo. Soy un tonto. Se repite, pero no se le ocurre nada para remediarlo, nada salvo crearse una nueva identidad y salir del país. ¿Quién la ha encontrado? ¿Quién la ha leído? No importa, porque al día siguiente, cuando llegue a los vestidores de HEROtv, todo mundo sabrá de sus sentimientos secretos por el ex-Rey de los Héroes y cómo tenerlos guardados acentúa su dolor.

.

Nathan todavía no puede borrar de su rostro la sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción que luce desde la noche anterior, que surgió tras haber leído los contenidos de la carta olvidada por Iván. Ya le parecía que algo estaba pasando, ya le parecía que el ánimo renovado del héroe se había esfumado demasiado pronto, ya le parecía que todo el asunto se trataba de cosas del corazón. Pero nunca se esperó que el objeto de los afectos y problemas del chico Origami fuera un hombre tan despistado como adorable, tan ingenuo como fuerte. Keith Goodman. De sólo pensarlo le da risa, la sonrisa se ensancha en sus facciones, emocionadas y febriles por estar cara a cara con los implicados.

Va a ser difícil, totalmente absurdo y sabe que hasta ridículo en ocasiones, pero está dispuesto a ayudarlos, porque conociéndolos tendrá que obrar milagros. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar? Mientras conduce su automóvil último modelo por las ajetreadas calles de Sternbild, se plantea varias hipótesis, ninguna de las cuales le parece satisfactoria. ¿Decirle a Keith? El pobre sólo pensaría alguna otra cosa. ¿Decirle a Iván? No, eso sólo le daría una respuesta llena de pesimismo. Entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Quién? La respuesta le llega cuando cruza una curva y la silueta de Blue Rose se desdibuja en un anuncio de refresco. Las cosas del corazón es mejor resolverlas entre chicas.

—¡Karina, Karina! —su voz rompe el estupor de la mañana, con el sonido del tráfico como música de fondo—. ¡Karina, necesito hablar contigo! —el eco de sus tacones reverbera por las paredes del edificio, pero no es eso lo que hace que todos se volteen a mirar, sino su tono urgente, teñido con esa emoción febril que no lo ha abandonado ni un segundo desde la noche anterior.

—¿Qué sucede, Nathan? —la joven espera que no empiece a darle la lata con lo de Kotetsu por millonésima ocasión, no está de humor tan temprano en la mañana para ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Karina! ¿Adivina qué? —sus dos figuras son casi luminicentes en el lugar, pues todas las miradas están fijas en ellos, dispuestos a enterarse de la gran noticia—. ¿Adivina qué? ¡Tenemos otro romance dando vueltas por aquí!

—Shh, ¿de qué hablas? —sabía que tenía que ver con Kotetsu después de todo, lo sabía y no puede evitar que sus mejillas se coloreen de carmín mientras baja la voz a un tono confidencial y lleva al otro héroe a un rincón un poco más apartado de los curiosos—. ¿Cómo que otro romance? ¿De quién? —no le sorprendería escuchar que Barnaby tiene alguna novia escondida o incluso que Pao-Lin ha conseguido novio, pero sabe que el asunto es un poco más serio por la emoción en los ojos de su interlocutor, que parece haber recibido la mejor noticia del mundo.

—¡A Iván le gusta Keith! —el hombre procura mantener el tono bajo, pero exclama con emoción en modo de susurro la noticia que ha querido gritar desde que la supo, desde que apareció ante él tan clara como el agua de la mañana y todos los signos le parecieron obvios—. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?

—¿QUÉ? ¿A IVÁN LE GUSTA KEITH? —ignorando su propia confidencialidad y dada la sorpresa que acaba de recibir, Karina se olvida del estatuto del secreto impuesto entre ellos, obteniendo la atención de todos inmediatamente.

—Shh, querida, ¿no me eras tú la que quería hablar en voz baja? Ahora todo el mundo se ha enterado —Nathan se cruza de brazos con un gesto totalmente femenino de enojo, aunque en realidad la emoción es mucho más fuerte que él—. Yo quería decirles a todos, me has arruinado la sorpresa... Ojalá fuera así de fácil con Keith, con él costará más trabajo.

Karina, en silencio, le da razón. Ese hombre es todo un caso.

.

Ivan se da cuenta de que sus malos presentimientos de la noche anterior son parcialmente ciertos cuando llega al trabajo, con el rostro demacrado tras una noche de malos sueños e insomnio a ratos, culpa de seguir dándole vueltas a un problema que ya no tiene solución y sólo parece empeorar. Todos en el edificio, incluso el policía que le da los buenos días con cada nueva mañana parecen verlo de forma extraña, cuchichean cuando pasa y algunos que otros ríen de manera cómplice, aunque no hostil al saludarlo cuando pasa.

No sabe o más bien, no quiere saber qué está pasando. ¿Tan rápido se ha expandido la noticia? ¿Quién la dio? ¿Quién la sabe? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás cuando se aparezca en los vestidores en escasos minutos, cuando el elevador deje de traquetear y lo deje en el piso correspondiente? Siente las piernas de gelatina al pensarlo, también cuando se dirige con toda la parsimonia del mundo hacia la puerta donde se cambia para convetirse en otra persona, cosa que en esos momentos le sienta fenomenal.

Suspira cuando el picaporte cede ante su fuerza y lo encara con la sala llena de héroes que están de nuevo muy ocupados charlando y cambiándose, no sabe si ignorándolo o ajenos a la situación, por mero milagro divino.

—¡Buenos días! —saluda Keith primero que todos, cuando localiza su figura entrando sigilosamente—. ¡Y buenos días de nuevo!

Iván siente que un peso muy extraño se libera de su cuerpo ante tal bienvenida. ¿Lo sabe? ¿No lo sabe? El ingenuo semblante que siempre caracteriza al rey de los cielos le dice que no, cosa que le da fuerzas para devolver un saludo general, que es coreado al unísono por todos, tan ajenos como siempre a sus problemas del corazón. Quizás la carta sigue ahí después de todo. Quizás se perdió en algún otro lugar, donde nadie reconocerá la letra ni las palabras vertidas, a las personas involucradas en toda la situación. Dicha esperanza se desvanece cuando abre su casillero, cuando siente una mirada penetrante en la nunca la mismo tiempo que observa la estructura vacía, a excepción de su traje habitual.

Cuando se da vuelta, sus peores temores se encarnan en la sonrisa traviesa de Nathan, quien sostiene un sobre que él reconoce perfectamente, que sabe tiene que ver con los murmullos y los extraños tratos recibidos esa misma mañana.

—Parece que se te ha caído esto, querido —dice el hombre, con la sonrisa que tendría una madre al descubrir una travesura particularmente ingeniosa de su hijo favorito—. ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre ello? Quizás Keith podría venir con nosotros también.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Iván niega con la cabeza febrilmente, delatándose al instante. Por suerte, Keith ya ha salido de la habitación y el resto de los héroes lo imita con rapidez cuando notan que las cosas están por ponerse feas, todo con Nathan como mente maestra—. Y eso no es mío.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Iván se siente totalmente indefenso ahí entre los casilleros, sentimiento que se acentúa cuando Nathan se acerca a él, cerrando la distancia para sonreírle con malevolencia, misma que el siempre asocia con la llegada de problemas—. ¿Entonces tú no eres el único que tiene a un amigo llamado Edward en prisión? Oh, ¡lo siento tanto querido! Debe de ser de otra persona, iré a enseñársela a los demás para ver si alguien la reconoce como suya.

Los tacones hacen eco en el suelo cuando Nathan se da la vuelta para salir del lugar, sabiendo perfectamente lo que el héroe está a punto de decir.

—¡Está bien, es mía! ¿Y qué? De cualquier manera no importa, no tengo ninguna posibilidad —la ansiedad con la que ha estado luchando desde la noche anterior se derrumba y se convierte en su habitual pesimismo, que además logra que sus piernas se doblen y quede sentado en el suelo, con un aspecto verdaderamente penoso, que hace a Nathan lamentarse su falta de tacto.

—Pero, ¿por qué dices eso, querido? ¡¿Cómo que no tienes posibilidades? Vamos, sólo es cosa de que se lo digas, eso claro, si es que no se lo ha dicho alguien más...

—¿Alguien más? —Ivan se detiene por un momento, sintiendo cómo las esperanzas que había acumulado de que sólo Nathan supiera su secreto se derrumban en su interior—. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Él no, por supuesto, pero ehm... —el héroe que maneja el fuego a la perfección se vuelve esquivo por momentos, como la llama vacilante de una vela a merced del viento—. Se lo conté a Karina y... Bueno, a ella se le salió gritarlo en frente de todo mundo.

Oh, genial. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabía. Y de nada ayudaba el hecho de que su pulsera de héroe comenzara a brillar, diciéndole que su presencia era necesitada en algún punto remoto y distante, porque eso sólo suponía evadir sus problemas durante algunas horas.

.

¿Cómo ha podido cambiar su vida en tan sólo 24 horas? Iván no puede explicárselo, por más vueltas que le de al asunto esa misma noche, mientras repite la rutina de todos los días, que consiste en ponerse sus ropas de ciudadano común y corriente, justo lo que querría ser en esos momentos. Ha conseguido un montón de puntos ese día, pero no se siente orgulloso por ellos, porque lo ha hecho movido sólo por el hecho de olvidar sus problemas momentáneos, la continua sensación de bochorno y dolor crecientes en su pecho. Al menos Keith no lo sabe, pero es cuestión de tiempo. A menos claro que algún milagro pase y los rumores que lo persiguen desde esa mañana se detengan.

—Pensé que los rumores no te afectaban, cariño —Nathan no le ha dejado ni un segundo solo desde esa mañana, en la cual insistió en acompañarlo en misiones, casi como si fueran una nueva dupla de héroes—. Vamos, Keith no es un mal hombre, nunca te diría algo feo. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

La sola posibilidad le hace sonrojarse, convirtiendo toda su energía en febril emoción, que amenaza con hacerlo correr en círculos, sólo para huir de su vergüenza. ¿Decirle? ¿Decirle qué? No, definitivamente. Más fácil le parecía detener los rumores, tacharlos de simples locuras, volverlos parte de un pasado olvidado, algo que nunca sucedió.

—Vamos, que yo te ayudaré, ¿qué te parece? Si quieres puedo llevar a Keith a tu apartamento y... —Nathan tiene las piernas cruzadas y enumera las posibilidades, una tras otra, cada vez más descabellada y atrevida, que sólo logra incrementar el nivel de vergüenza en el héroe de origami, amante de todo lo japonés—. En serio, ustedes dos son un caso...

En eso tiene razón, hasta el mismo Iván lo reconoce. Él, demasiado tímido. Keith, demasiado despistado. Un imposible. Un imposible que él ayudará a alimentar al día siguiente, negando todos los rumores.

.

Karina entiende el alcance de lo que ha hecho dos días después de lo sucedido, cuando regresa propiamente a su lugar de trabajo tras una serie de conciertos que la han dejado agotada. Todo el mundo habla, todo el mundo cuchichea y todos la observan, como si esperaran que dijera algún detalle nuevo. A estas alturas todo mundo debe saberlo, piensa, mientras se dirige hacia su propio vestuario donde Pao-Lin juega distraidamente con una consola, ajena al sonido que hace mientras busca prendas por aquí y por allá.

—¿No has oído nada raro, Pao-Lin? —pregunta tras un largo rato la mujer, en la cual el silencio parece volverla loca, retumbar como un zumbido de culpa en su cerebro.

—Mmm, ¿raro como qué? —a Karina no le sorprendería que la niña no supiera nada, dado que nunca ha sido inclinada a meterse en la vida de los demás. Pero no está tan segura de obtener la misma respuesta de alguien tan agudo como Barnaby o incluso de Kotetsu, quien siempre está muy atento a pesar de que no lo demuestre—. Bueno... Hay gente diciendo cosas raras de Iván, pero él ya nos ha dicho nada de eso es cierto.

—¿L-les ha dicho? ¿A quiénes? —la situación se ha vuelto un caos, de eso está segura. Pero, ¿qué ha hecho Nathan? ¿Quién sabe y quién no? ¿Ha habido algún corazón roto de por medio para dicha decisión?—. Supongo que es lo mejor, ¿verdad? Hablan porque le tienen envidia.

Pao-Lin se encoge de hombros. En lo que ella respecta sólo ha sido una broma inocente, nada de relevante importancia. Este pensamiento parece contagiarse a Karina unos segundos después, mientras se coloca las botas de tacón, que relucen en el suelo brillante de los vestidores, como dos témpanos de hielo. Sí, quizás así es mejor. Dejarlo como una broma, admitir que ha sido una broma. Ahora que Iván lo ha arreglado no queda por hacer nada más, ¿verdad?

Cuando sale de los vestuarios ese pensamiento lo es todo en su interior, lo único que logra calmar las ganas locas de correr a decirle a todo mundo que no es cierto, de pedirle disculpas a Iván por los desastres que ha causado. Pero su inconsciente en realidad no está tranquilo y se da cuenta de ello cuando se topa en un pasillo con Sky High, tan ajeno de su realidad como siempre.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo, Blue Rose! Nathan te ha estado buscando —Keith lleva su casco bajo el brazo y parece tan alegre como siempre, cosa que sólo logra ponerla más nerviosa.

—No ha sido mi culpa, no he sido yo —espeta, farfullando ante el ahora confuso héroe—. Yo no expandí el rumor, ¿de acuerdo? —su tono va ganando ferocidad conforme se convence a sí misma de ello, culpando a Nathan y su falta de discreción para decirle cosas importantes.

—¿Rumor? ¿De quién? —el rubio se rasca la cabeza distraidamente, pensando que ciertamente las cosas han estado un poco extrañas en los últimos dos días, por cómo todos lo miran y le preguntan por Iván, cosa a la cual él siempre responde con un ¡Ah, él está muy bien, gracias y muchas gracias de nuevo por preguntar!

Aquella pregunta absurda es suficiente para que Karina sienta sus nervios estallar en mil pedazos, ayudados por la culpa y la presión de saber la verdad encubierta. ¿Cómo puede ser Keith a veces un hombre tan despistado? ¿Y cómo puede ser Iván tan poco asertivo además? Vaya par de idiotas. Vaya par, que ya la tienen harta.

—¡El rumor de que le gustas a Iván, ese rumor! —las palabras fluyen con una rapidez torrencial, como el agua de un río derramándose por una pendiente. Al decirlas, Karina se siente sumamente aliviada, incluso a pesar de la expresión entre confundida y sorprendida de Keith.

Bueno, ya que ha metido la pata una vez, una segunda ocasión no hace daño, ¿no es cierto?

.

Iván siente cómo la calma regresa lentamente a su vida, a la rutina que de nuevo ha llegado a apreciar porque salvaguarda sus sentimientos, sus problemas y temores. Todo el mundo aún lo comenta, incluso Wild Tiger ha llegado a preguntarle sin quedarse del todo satisfecho con su respuesta, pero Keith no sabe nada, Keith le hace agradecerle su innata ingenuidad, que le hace no enterarse de nada.

Han sido dos días de grandes esfuerzos y de pararse ante muchas personas sólo para desmentir algo que en realidad es cierto, pero ha valido totalmente la pena. Siguen hablando sí, pero ya no tan convencidos, ya no a todas horas, ya no tan rápido. El rumor se disolverá en escasos días, semanas si la suerte no está de su lado, pero se irá como una mosca molesta espantada por insecticida, dejándolo de nuevo en el anonimato, dulce anonimato que le promete todo tipo de fantasías.

Iván va doblando una esquina con este agradable pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza cuando se topa con una escena que logra congelarle la sangre, como si el hielo de Blue Rose se hubiese instalado en su corazón. Keith y la mujer hablan a escasos metros de él y lo que escucha no le gusta nada, rompe la burbuja de tranquilidad que a duras penas ha logrado tejerse. Pero las cosas malas sólo están a punto de empezar. Karina le pregunta si sabe sobre los rumores —y él se tranquiliza ante la respuesta—, pero esto sólo es momentáneo, sólo dura hasta el segundo en el cual ella le dice la verdad, deteniendo casi por completo su corazón en la estupefacción.

—¿Le gusto a Origami? —pregunta Keith, cambiando el caso de brazo como si éste le pesara, la misma expresión de estupefacción transformándose en una sonrisa—. ¡Entonces debo decirle gracias y muchas gracias! He estado esforzándome mucho como héroe y él también es muy bueno, ¡claro que sí!

El héroe ruso siente cómo sus piernas fallan ante esta respuesta, tan típica y tan esperable de alguien tan despistado como él. Debió de esperarse algo así de Sky High. Debió, pero aún así duele.

—¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? —desde su shock, Iván puede escuchar cómo Karina enfrenta al héroe, diciéndole las mismas palabras que él quiere expresar, pero que se encuentran atoradas en su garganta, como casi todos sus sentimientos desde siempre.

—Claro que sí —responde el rubio—. Él también me gusta.

—¿Gustar cómo héroe o como persona? —Karina parece exasperada, como si estuviese hablando con un niño de primaria extremadamente terco, Iván puede imaginarla con los brazos en jarras y la misma mirada con la cual encara a Wild Tiger de vez en cuando, olvidándose completamente de su edad y el respeto que le debe a los héroes veteranos.

—¡Como los dos! —exclama, con ese tono que siempre usa al atrapar a uno de los tipos malos, entusiasta, demasiado entusiasta y limpio, justo como siempre lo han sido sus pensamientos.

Karina no sabe qué responder, no sabe tampoco qué significan esas palabras para Keith, cuyo mundo parece totalmente diferente del que ella vive, mucho más realístico y a veces pesimista.

—Vamos, es tu momento —una voz logra hacer que Iván suelte un respingo que casi lo hace pegarse contra el techo por la intensidad, porque no se esperaba que Nathan estuviera detrás de él todo el rato, vigilando sus reacciones—. Dile lo que quieres decir, escucha lo que quieres escuchar.

Nathan lo empuja con una sonrisita en los labios, que tiemblan misteriosamente como si fuera a echarse a reír en cualquier momento. Luego se las arregla para hacerle señas a Karina, para que los deje solos, cosa que ella agradece totalmente.

—¡Ah, Origami! Justo estaba hablando con Blue Rose sobre ti —Keith alza una mano en señal de saludo al ver aproximarse al héroe, sin siquiera preguntarse de dónde ha salido o qué ha pasado—. Le estaba diciendo que me gustas.

Iván suelta un suspiro largo y profundo, siente las piernas de gelatina y el corazón acelerado, implorante de escapar de su pecho. Siente también las miradas expectantes de Nathan y Karina en la distancia y si pone más atención, quizás hasta pueda distinguir la silueta de Pao-Lin, asomada desde el vestuario de las chicas. No importa, de cualquier modo. Todo ese enredo lo ha conducido hasta allí y ahora tiene dos caminos, negarlo todo o hacerlo público a la única persona que en realidad le importa que lo sepa. Huir es tan fácil...

—¡Tú también me gustas! —pero decir la verdad es mejor. Y casi como un apoyo caido del cielo, sus pulseras de llamada de emergencia comienzan a sonar, dejando la conversación para otro tiempo o al menos eso cree.

Sky High tiene un fuerte sentido del deber y la justicia y rápidamente empieza su camino hacia el lugar de los hechos, pero hay algo ligeramente diferente en esa ocasión y es que, mientras se dirige al lugar de los hechos, no deja de tomar la mano de Origami Cyclone, ante la atenta y emocionada mirada de Nathan y Karina, quienes no pueden dejar de pensar en que desearían que algo así les sucediera.

Iván, por su parte, tiene otro tipo de pensamientos, casi sofocados por el sentimiento de calidez en su pecho, arrullando poco a poco a su aún desbocado corazón. Quizás esta vez sí mande la carta a Edward, dándole las buenas nuevas, mismas que surgieron por un malentendido y un rumor, que terminó convirtiéndose en realidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
